Fields Of Crimson Skies
by IForbidden
Summary: Because of a kingdom wanting to expand itself it devoured another, Naruto's parents were wiped out along with his whole village, leaving Naruto to wonder around with no ambitions or aims in life. What happens when Naruto is taken by Sasuke, the heir to the throne of the kingdom of monsters that put an end to his village's existence? Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
Naruto Uzumaki

I extended my arm slowly and touched the water with my fingertips. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes. I lifted my arm looking at the droplets of water, that slowly fell and found their way back into the water. Back to where they belonged. I looked up at the dark ,midnight sky. Blinking lazily, while looking at the stars. They shined the brightest when such darkness surrounded them.  
I looked down beneath, at my reflection in the water. Blonde hair and blue eyes. I looked just like him. It was sickening. I lay down on the verdant grass and looked up at the celestial diamonds. What is the purpose.. of my existance? I shut my eyes and let the salty tears escape my eyes. I still cry, it never stops. I placed my hand on my hair and started gipping is tightly. I clenched my jaw as more tears escaped my eyes.

Alive or dead. No one up in heaven or hell loves me and not a person on Earth, knows of my existance. I don't have anywhere to return to. Then again, does it even matter? Everything I once knew has been destroyed, burned to the darkest of ashes, its gone.  
Humans are cruel, they take everything you have an demolish it. I'm not sure whether they do it for pleasure, or for their own needs. I opened my eyes slowly. Human beings are disgusting. How can they be.. so soulless. What about me? I picked up a wilting red flower that lay next to me. Anything without love and care will slowly perish. What am I then.. I have no purpose. Am I a mistake? I looked at the flower and smiled.

The only way to fix a mistake is to undo it. Undo my existance..  
I live for nothing, nobody.  
My parents and village, were wiped out by war. The other village wanted to expand itself, so it took us out. We were an easy target after all. We didn't have much, not even soldiers to protect us. I don't miss my village though, I didn't have a place to return to there either.  
I was despised by everyone.

I slowly got up and walked towards a tree. I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest and fell into deep slumber.

**I should be updating soon.  
Don't be rude.  
Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.  
Bye c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys.**  
**I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I checked my story and I'm really happy that it actually got views, favorites, alerts and 2 reviews. c:**  
**Thank you! :3**

Chapter 2  
Sasuke Uchiha

The weak don't have a place in this world, only the stronger should remain. That is why the powerful consume the weak. If you're weak, you will be demolished instantly. That is how things are in this world. I sighed and gazed at the soldiers following me. They all looked the same, each looking forward to the land we came to conquer.

Normal POV:

The soldiers moved ahead towards their destination. "We are here!" One of the soldiers clamoured. The raven closed his eyes for a second. _'This place is abandoned, just like we were told. Nothing more than an empty forrest.' _ "Sasuke-sama!" The raven gazed at the soldier with cold eyes. "u-um.. w-w-well-" Sasuke raised an elegant brow. "Do you have something to say? Or ar you just going to waste my time by your stuttering?".

"Well.. We have found a boy sleeping nearby!" The man shrieked. "I see, bring him to me then. "Y-yes my lord!" The man quickly bowed and ran. The raven watched the soldiers as the brought the boy to him. Sasuke averted his eyes from them, walked towards his bag and slowly took out his sword. The raven walked towards the blonde and observed him with pure amusement.

The boy wasn't struggling, not one bit. Usually people would be begging Sasuke on their knees, while sobbing non-stop. Everyone else but this boy. He was calm and still, with his head down as the soldiers pushed him on his knees infront of the raven. "Now I wonder.. How should I kill you?" The blonde looked up at Sasuke. He had the saddest eyes Sasuke has ever seen.  
The blonde gazed at the flag that the soldiers were bearing.

To Sasuke's surprise, the blonde chuckled. "How much do you need to put an end to your eternal greed?" Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "Excuse me?" The blonde looked at him with an unreadable expression. "Hasn't your stupid kingdom had enough? You've taken over a whole nation along with many villages. Are you still thursty for more? Or are you some sick sadists who are doing all this to pleasure your loathsome selves?"  
The raven closed his eyes for a few moments. Tie him up, he's coming with us."  
Naruto clenched his jaw. "I would rather be slaughtered." Sasuke smirked. "Too bad then."

The blonde got angrier and started yelling and screaming. The raven walked towards him and hit a spot at the back of his neck. "Silence you low life, I don't remember giving you permission to speak. I'm not interested in what you have to say."  
Sasuke said as the blonde fell to the ground passing out.

**That's it for this time!**  
**I'm so sorry that it's short ;~;**  
**I will be updating again soon.**  
**Bye :3**


End file.
